WendelCo.
WendelCo. (WC) was a service faction in the Star Wars Combine founded on Year 1 Day 13 (December 16 1999) by Sindre Williamsson Aarsbog (a.k.a. "Wester Wendel"). The faction was primarily staffed by Scandinavian players attending the Norwegian University of Science and Technology (NTNU) in Trondheim. Its membership included President Wester Wendel, Vice-President Kether Möbius and Morph Dysan, Executive Officer for the InterGalactica Lottery.WendelCo. - Who Are We? The faction briefly existed for five months — from December 1999 to May 2000 — before stagnating due to lack of interest. Following its dissolution, the majority of players in WendelCo. transferred their activities to Star Wars Galaxies (SWG).WendelCo. - News Wester Wendel himself became a notable player on the SWG European Infinity server.Wester Wendel's Page on 1UP.com History "Three generations ago, Walter Wendel worked his way to become director of one of the largest confederacies of agro-communities in the Corellian System. When Walter married Shyla Surina, the inheritor of another large agro-community, their two companies were fused together. They became the largest agro-community in the Sector. With all the new possibilities this leading position gave, Walter Wendel started up banking business as well — the Bank Corellia — as a way of giving welfare to his workers in the AGR. This developed into investments, and a stronger foothold on more Corellian real estate in the form of lands. When Walter's son, Werner, took over the business, he formed WendelCo. as it is today and systematized the corporation. Werner gathered alot of other enterprises and expanded the corporation's sphere of interest; and started gathering land on uninhabitable worlds known for their Tibanna gas primarily because he remembered the need for this product during the Clone Wars. Another important thing Werner Wendel did before he died, was to make the corporation a hereditary corporation. This is now the tradition that Wester Wendel follows. Today, WendelCo. is headed by Werner's first-born son, Wester, who is the corporation President."WendelCo. - Corporation Rules & History Rules * 01. WendelCo. is a family corporation and is owned by the Wendel family. It is led by the family patriarch who serves as President. * 02. The Corporation is headed by the President and the Board of Directors. Each board member has 1 vote. The President has 2 votes and the right to veto. * 03. The position of Vice-President is appointed by the President. The ability to appoint members to the board is exclusive for the President and Vice-President. * 04. Any member of the Board of Directors may employ and recruit personnel for his given tasks as he sees fit. * 05. One should know one's place in the hierarchy. This means those above you are your bosses. Otherwise everyone is free to do as they like and feel is right. * 06. Within the Corporation, one should be open to suggestions of any kind both upwards and downwards in the hierarchy. * 07. Everyone within the Corporation should strive to be as friendly and courteous towards others both within the Corporation and outside the Corporation. * 08. Everyone within the Corporation should strive to make decisions by themselves; following the guidelines of their superiors and ultimately the President. * 09. Individuals within the Corporation who show creativity, earn a profit, and/or show other signs of good work will receive bonuses for their contributions. * 10. Anyone found defecting or leaking information concerning WendelCo. and/or customers/business partners will be dealt with accordingly. Banner * (Year 1) Timeline * Year 1 Day 10: Kether Möbius joins the board of directors at WendelCo. * Year 1 Day 13: WendelCo. becomes an official entity in the Star Wars Combine. * Year 1 Day 14: WendelCo. forms an alliance with the Corporate Sector Authority. * Year 1 Day 37: Wester Wendel replaces Morph Dysan as Vice-President with Kether Möbius. * Year 1 Day 43: WendelCo. enters negotiations with Paraic of Argoth, the Baron Administrator of Cloud City. * Year 1 Day 54: WendelCo. joins The Star Alliance and adds rule number 10 to its Corporation Rules. * Year 1 Day 60: WendelCo. opens the Bank Corellia. Later, Wester Wendel declares a leave of absence. * Year 1 Day 161: WendelCo. is put "on ice" until the Star Wars Combine "is actually up and running." See also * Star Alliance * Free Trade Coalition References External links * WendelCo. - News (Archived) Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions Category:Service Factions